


No somos una Historia

by Tsuki_Sichi



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), F/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Ahí debería de haber una historia. Tras las puertas cerradas, entre las no tan pulcras y manchadas sábanas. Ahí debería de haber un romance. Sólo hay palabras enredadas sobre una cama, presionadas contra una pared, ocultas en un oscuro rincón. Ahí debería de haber cien caricias, mil besos, un amor. Sólo hay pasión.Colección de drabbles basados en los Promts del kinktober 2019, organizado por "Thunder & Mischief -Thorki-".Kinktober Thorki.Día 01: Nalgadas.Día 02: Beso negro.Día 03: Juego con cuchillos.Día 04: Daddy (sugar daddy).Día 05: Vibrador.Día 06: Máscara.Día 07: Afrodisíaco.Día 09: Juego de Mascota.Día 11: Sexo frente al espejo.Día 12: Mordaza.





	1. Inquebrantable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Nalgadas  
Bottom Thor

Hay un sonido seco. Crudo, áspero, ardiente. De piel contra piel. Haciendo eco en una habitación lúgubre, adornada por el brillo de velas que parece tintinear con el ruido que se expande libremente en una atmósfera sofocante.

Le sigue un segundo después, un nuevo sonido producido por el golpe delirante de una mano decidida, mandando olas de dolor por todos lados. Dejando marcas de poder, superioridad y reclamo. Encendiendo corrientes de placer.

Hay un tercero fundiéndose con el gruñido de un hombre. Un inmortal, un guerrero, un Rey. Un Dios reclinado contra una mesa de madera aserrada. Con más que el orgullo expuesto al aire, con la saliva escapando de sus labios fieramente sellados. Las manos aferradas al borde, el pecho rozando con la superficie áspera y el cuerpo temblando ante el delirio.

Y uno más reclama rendición. Exige con dedos enterrados en enrojecida piel, la palabra clave. Tan simple como una bandera blanca en el campo de batalla. Tan vergonzosa como una humillación en público. Tan poderosa como una ley. Tan dulce y prohibida como el nombre de un amante.

Ahí hay una apuesta ganada. Un golpe más haciendo vibrar la carne, generando un gruñido opacado por el rugir de una noche iluminada con relámpagos. Una sonrisa retorcida saboreando el temblor de un nuevo cardenal y, una mirada enfurecida por no ser capaz de doblegar en un tonto juego.

Ahí está él, disfrutando cada una de las bofetadas de su amado embustero contra su redondo trasero. Alejando entre bufidos el nombre que lo hará perder si lo pronuncia. Ahí está, con su querido hermano tras de él como un verdugo, enterrando sus uñas en su piel, desesperado por ganar, frustrado en su intento de demostrar que él se puede quebrar.

Pero él es el Dios del Trueno, un ser superior e inquebrantable. Él es un perfecto amante. Que goza de cada golpe, que convierte el sonido cruel en notas exquisitas de placer, que ama con locura cada uno de los descabellados envites sexuales de su adorado Dios mentiroso. 

Ahí está él. Arañando la madera, provocando una tormenta, deleitándose con cada nalgada y, cantando el triunfo de un combate sexual con ronroneos.


	2. Páginas en Blanco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Beso negro

Ya han pasado más de cuatrocientos días, exactamente cuatros cientos sesenta y cinco. La quinta página de su primer diario, tiene grabadas las palabras que lo hicieron quedar.

"¿Cómo se supone que lo abandone si es mi hermano?"

No hay nada mas escrito ahí. 

Las siguientes hojas contienen su desesperación y, la horrible comprensión de lo que sucedió. 

Ahora está encerrado en una pequeña cabaña, con un gato negro deambulando, cientos y cientos de libros amontonándose y, cuadernos escritos por su propia mano empolvándose. Con un hombre que dice ser su hermano visitándolo cada tarde.

Hay páginas que están en blanco, con la pequeña anotación del día en curso escrita en la parte superior derecha porque, para él eso crea suspenso y, la mayoría de los días transcurren de la misma forma.

Y ahora está tumbado en su cama, escribiendo una nueva entrada, con los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana y la tinta deslizándose en palabras.

Día 464.

Fue un día bastante aburrido, me he fastidiado de experimentar con el gato y, no hice nada más que esperar. No sé por qué sigo aquí, quizás sean sus besos los que me siguen atando pero se ha vuelto muy reservado, a veces sólo me besa en la frente y se aleja sonriendo. Decidí ponerlo a prueba. 

A propósito me tumbé en la cama con una simple bata traslúcida y desordenada, con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto y fingí dormir cuando regresó como todas las tardes.

No es el mismo Thor pero, sigue teniendo las mismas debilidades. Se bien que lo puedo distraer con tan sólo exponer un poco de mi piel a sus ojos. 

Le tomó bastante tiempo sentarse en la cama, se que su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo. Tardó más de un minuto en poner una mano sobre mi pierna y recorrerla lentamente con sus dedos. 

Suspiré porque sé que a él le encanta escucharme y me removí suavemente bajo su toque. Sus manos no son las del Thor que yo recuerdo, son más decididas y arrastran la experiencia con cada caricia.

Después de eso, no dudó en meter ambas manos bajó mi bata y subir sigilosamente por mi espalda. No dudó en besar mi cuello provocándome un escalofrío que aún siento vibrar en mi cuerpo. 

Él no es el mismo rubio que dejé atrás en Asgard. Cada beso que plasmó en mi espalda me lo dice. 

Lentamente fue bajando con sus labios arrastrándose por mi piel, con su respiración agitando a la mía, con sus manos deteniéndose en mis glúteos y apretando suavemente cada uno.

Jamás pensé que hiciera algo así, abrí los ojos y jadeé con el primer toque de su lengua. A esas alturas ya no podía fingir y él lo sabía. "Se que no estás dormido". Murmuró antes de depositar un beso entre mis nalgas, con su lengua volviendo a lamer y sus manos separándome a su antojo.

No hice nada más que agarrar una almohada y abrazarla fuertemente mientras hundía mi rostro en las sábanas. Definitivamente no es el mismo hermano que dudaba cada vez que me tocaba.

Sus manos subieron hasta mis caderas y me hizo elevarlas y separar las piernas. Y lo hice porque me encantó ese primer beso, porque su lengua comenzó a marcar un camino entre mis glúteos, de vez en cuando se desviaba y me mordía, pero volvía a lamer y a besar, dejando su saliva y haciéndome jadear. 

Me ha sorprendido en estos actos más de una vez y, esta vez su lengua se deslizó en mí, sólo la punta, pero la sentí tan profundamente dentro que el grito se me escapó de los labios. El rio contra mi piel y volvió a besarme, en el mismo lugar, con su lengua contorneando y deleitándose con mis espasmos. 

Una de sus manos se perdió entre mis piernas para llenarme de caricias y hacerme gemir mientras su rostro continuaba sumergido en mi trasero, con su boca sin separarse de mi entrada y su lengua jugando de un lado a otro, entrando y saliendo, lamiendo y saboreando. Haciéndome derramar en la cama con su boca aún pegada a mi cuerpo, con el placer electrificándome y su risa rebotando contra mi piel.

Sí, él no es el mismo chico inexperto con el que experimenté mil cosas. Quizás esta sea la razón por la que no lo he abandonado. 

L 

Siempre espera a que la tinta se seque antes de cerrar el diario y, acompaña cada escrito con una pequeña "L" en la esquina inferior derecha. Quizás la siguiente página quede en blanco.


	3. Agudeza Esmeralda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: juego con cuchillos   
Female Loki

Nadie debería subestimarlo. Loki es más que una cara bonita. Es veneno y filo al mismo tiempo. Es sadismo y secretos entrelazados en cada paso que da.

Existe una ley no escrita que dice "nadie debe de retarlo". Pero hay quienes le guiñen al peligro sólo para mirar su brillo enloquecido. 

La "víctima", de sus propias palabras, yace en la cama de la única criatura que cambia a placer. Sus muñecas están fuertemente atadas en la cabecera, con la seda de las cortinas esmeraldas que caen del canopy besando su piel y, los ojos vendados con un trozo más de tela.

Ha dejado de moverse y de quejarse, sus burdas amenazas han desaparecido y, su ridícula sonrisa se ha torcido con el filo de la daga que danza libremente en su garganta. 

Él sabe bien que jamás debe decir que Loki es débil, que su agudeza y destreza flaquean cada vez que se atavía con curvas, delgadez y, ondas largas y oscuras.

La daga empuñada por su sanguinaria victimaria, aprieta suavemente contra su piel y un delgado corte abre paso a una gota de sangre que se desliza por la brillante hoja plateada.

Él se ha equivocado mil veces pero está vez no porque, le gusta jugar y provocar. 

Sabe que Loki es dominante, más cuando está sentada sobre él rodando la cadera una y otra vez, dejándose caer a su antojo, hundiéndose en él a medias sólo para hacerlo enloquecer. 

La punta de la daga ahora se ubica en su pecho, apuntando a su corazón. "Dices que no soy ágil. Pues mira esto querido hermano". Ella dice en un susurro que eriza su cuerpo entero cuando la venda de sus ojos desaparece y revela la belleza del encaje negro ondeándose ante él, con los cabellos ondulados rozando sus mejillas. Con Loki siendo Loki, rebotando en un ritmo delirante contra su pelvis, gimiendo y sonriendo contra sus labios y, la daga peligrosamente enterrándose en él.

No hay un segundo corte, sólo un punto enrojecido y amenazador en su pecho, la mirada esmeralda centelleando con poder sobre él y, la risa azarosa de su amada hermana haciéndolo retorcer de placer.


	4. Rozagante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Daddy (sugar Daddy)

Thor tiene gustos peculiares. Su nuevo acompañante resulta ser un fresco chico que, al igual que él, tiende a la excentricidad.

Es mucho más joven que Thor, no para hacerlo ilegal pero si para resaltar la diferencia de ellos entre madurez e ingenuidad; separados por años que ni él se atreve a pronunciar. 

Siempre intenta actuar como un adulto pero resulta ser más un chiquillo con gustos exquisitos y caros. Indescifrable, misterioso, mentiroso y, al mismo tiempo, un libro abierto sólo para él.

A Thor no le importa despilfarrar dinero en su pequeña joya esmeralda porque, su flexibilidad no la cambiaria por nada, su rebeldía la extrañaría todas las noches y, su sumisión es extremadamente una adicción cuando esos perfectos ojos verdes brillan con lujuria, recelo y pasión.

Cada billete, regalo y flores son una inversión para tenerlo boca abajo en una cama, con sus manos vagando libremente por toda su espalda, con el perfecto y pálido trasero elevado para Thor y, su dulce y exquisita voz exclamando su nombre entre jadeos. 

Thor daría su fortuna entera para tenerlo todos los días montado sobre su pelvis, dejándolo mover como la pequeña y hambrienta cosa que es, haciéndolo creer que tiene el control para verlo sonreír mientras le araña el pecho con cada profunda y delirante penetración. 

Daría hasta lo que no posee con tal de tenerlo sometido con esposas doradas mientras le arrebata gritos de placer y dolor, pintando su cuerpo con besos y mordidas y, dejándolo temblando, sudado, pegajoso y enredado en las sábanas de algún hotel lujoso.

Thor tiene mil y un joyas que dar para recibir y pervertir la dulce juventud de un chico que cree, ya lo sabe todo de él.


	5. Flagelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Vibrador.

Thor y Loki no eran lo típicos amantes que se conformaban con una simple cama. A ellos les gustaba jugar, provocar, estafar, rivalizar y meter en líos al perdedor de sus continuos desafíos.

Cada apuesta conllevaba un castigo y, con miles de años recorridos, fueron evolucionando de pequeñas y ridículas vergüenzas en público a, encuentros perversos en la cama.

La última vez, la moneda no cayó del lado del timador que terminó mordiendo su preciosa lengua de plata hasta hacerla sangrar, pues él impuso la pena creyendo que iba a ganar.

Así fue como quedó encerrado en una nave con su estúpido hermano, con cientos de personas rodeándolo y, con un pequeño aparato atrapado entre sus glúteos, profanando bochornosamente su dignidad.

Loki estaba tan seguro de que ganaría que se atrevió a extender su ingenuidad y eso lo orilló a llevar cinco días la pequeña tortura a cualquier lugar. Thor no le dio tregua desde el primer día en que casi se atraganta con su risa, no dejó que su diminuto aliado fuese retirado en ningún momento del día más que para lo básico y, así, extendió su dominio sobre aquel que juraba lo iba a apuñalar una vez recuperada su libertad.

Tres días pasaron lentamente haciendo que Loki se preguntara ¿en qué momento su tortura acabaría? Thor aún no había activado la cosa que lo mantenía dócil, forzándolo a sonreír y maldecir entre dientes. 

Y el momento que tanto temía llegó sin darle tiempo de apelar, en una junta con consejeros y amigos de Thor, mientras él daba un reporte de pie, justo a lado del asiento del Rey.

Una leve sacudida en su interior lo hizo callar por unos segundos, su mirada se desvió rápidamente a su hermano que le regresaba la mirada mientras sonreía y ocultaba el control, de las penas de Loki, en su mano derecha. 

Loki gruñó en lo bajo y Thor le mostró el aparato y, su dedo pulgar sobre el botón que controlaba los niveles de vibración. Ese gesto tan peculiarmente inquisidor, lo hizo carraspear y volver su mirada a la pantalla en sus manos para intentar continuar con su reporte.

La vibración del aparato era leve, no lo suficiente para derrotarlo pero sí para distraerlo y hacerlo hacer una pausa de vez en cuando. 

El tiempo se prolongó hasta que Thor decidió aumentar la carga haciendo que Loki jadeara, torciera los labios y se sujetara del respaldo del asiento donde él disfrutaba del show. 

Los presentes lo miraron extrañados y tuvo que aclarar la garganta antes de volver a hablar, pero Thor no le dio tregua y subió un nivel más para hacerlo gemir y enrojecer como manzana. 

Ese tercer nivel hizo que su ropa apretara en su entrepierna y que un atisbo de humedad se presentara sin permiso en su ropa interior. Su mano se deslizó del respaldo al hombro de Thor y apretó fuertemente mientras sonreía torcidamente y forzaba a su voz salir. "Te... Tenemos que discutir algo, hermano" esa fue su vaga plegaria que fue ignorada cuando recibió por respuesta un "será más tarde, estamos en una reunión importante".

Definitivamente se vengaría de Thor por tenerlo temblando a su lado, intentando apretar los glúteos para ver si eso frenaba las sacudidas involuntarias. Pero eso para Thor no fue suficiente.

Una carga más fuerte y potente hizo que Loki terminara de rodillas, con sus manos arañando el brazo metálico del asiento, los labios fuertemente apretados, el sudor resbalando de su frente a sus mejillas y, casi suplicando con los ojos dilatados a que Thor detuviera su placentero castigo.

Todos en la sala se asustaron al ver el repentino desvanecimiento de Loki a lado de Thor, alguien incluso gritó "¡su majestad!" Pero nadie se acercó cuando Thor elevó una mano y con un leve movimiento pidió que abandonaran la sala. Sólo ellos quedaron ahí junto con los murmullos preocupados de quienes salían sin desobedecer una orden de su nuevo Rey.

Loki recargó la cabeza contra el asiento pero no había forma de ocultarlo, el aparato en su interior estaba haciendo estragos con su cordura; estaba disfrutando y al mismo tiempo, deseaba que algún asteroide chocara con la nave para borrar el vergonzoso momento.

Thor desplazó los dedos de su mano libre bajo el mentón de Loki, haciéndolo alzar el rostro y mirarlo; su sonrisa era de triunfo y superioridad. Había hecho arrodillar a Loki frente a todos y estaba disfrutando de la forma tan rabiosa y excitada que le regalaban los ojos esmeraldas. Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la boca de Loki e hizo que este la abriera para así escuchar sus jadeos y sentir su saliva resbalando por su mano.

Puso el control frente a Loki, el aparato resplandecía en azul pero sólo cuatro líneas, de las seis que poseía, brillaban. 

Para desgracia de Loki, el aparato aún no llegaba a su último nivel. Gimió y se atrevió a lamer los dedos de Thor, a cambio su hermano subió un nivel más haciéndolo gritar y arrastrarse hasta quedar entre las piernas de Thor; ahí se sostuvo de sus muslos y se retorció contra él, gimió cerca de su pelvis y se enderezó entre temblores hasta quedar encima de su hermano. 

Thor esquivó cada uno de los besos que Loki intentaba conectar, el también estaba disfrutando del comportamiento de Loki pero, quería que su hermano menor fuera el único mojado en el lugar. Pasó el control a su mano izquierda y, con la derecha tomó a Loki del cuello después bajo lentamente por su pecho, acariciando sobre la ropa y terminó entre sus piernas apretando suavemente el prominente miembro de Loki.

Loki nunca imaginó que perdería una ridícula apuesta de quien aguantaría más bebiendo, jamás esperó que un simple juguete midgardiano lo hiciera delirar en frente de todos, tampoco creyó que lo haría retorcerse contra la mano de Thor y, mucho menos espero a que el último nivel lo hiciera venir en sus pantalones, gimiendo contra el cuello de Thor e invocando una daga en una mano temblorosa que nunca llegó a su destino en el costado de su torturador.


	6. Velada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Máscara.

Existe una fiesta única entre los Reinos. La Velada, una reunión exclusiva y sin estereotipos, donde los títulos de nobleza no existen y no hay ley que impida su celebración. 

Es una fiesta donde, supuestamente, nadie se conoce que sólo se realiza una vez cada cinco años; donde los invitados son en su mayoría Æsir, Vanir y elfos ljósálfar y, uno que otro colado de algún mundo vecino. 

Las puertas están abiertas para cualquiera que reciba la invitación de sobre negro y tinta blanca, sin ningún sello en particular; siempre se celebra en un lugar diferente, en una fecha distinta a la anterior y, con las reglas especificadas sin modificarse.

•No está permitido traer acompañante.  
•El uso de una máscara es obligatorio durante los tres días del festejo.  
•No se debe revelar nombres y orígenes.  
•Está estrictamente prohibido mantener contacto con los participantes después de la celebración.  
•Enamórate por tres días de alguien mas y, disfruta tu Velada.

Son simples y fáciles de seguir pero, hay dos concurrentes que, desde su primera vez, han roto cada una de ellas. Nunca llegan juntos, pero vienen del mismo lugar. Jamás han dado sus nombres pero, entre ellos, los saben muy bien. En ningún momento se quitan las máscaras pero, ellos conocen de antemano la que va a usar el otro en esos tres días donde no aman a nadie mas, más que a ellos mismos. Como siempre lo han hecho.

Uno lleva una máscara dorada de león, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes contorneando los ojos; combina perfectamente bien con el saco rojo oscuro de cuello mao abierto. Un atuendo tan simple y descarado pues no lleva una camisa abajo.

El otro lleva un antifaz adornado con plumas de búho y cuervo intercalándose y, con unos enormes cuernos negros saliendo de las sienes. Una túnica de seda negra y trasparente con bordados dorados de soles y lunas, cae de sus hombros y se arrastra con sus pasos.

Se han robado las miradas como siempre lo hacen y comienzan el mismo juego de no conocerse. De dedicarse miradas pícaras y sensuales, de compartir una que otra palabra hasta romper el hielo. A encandilarse con un amor pasajero, con palabras románticas y uno que otro beso.

Juegan a alejarse de la fiesta y a perderse en pasillos, apretándose contra un pilar, rozándose y acariciando libremente. Fingen quitarse las máscaras para revelar sus identidades pero nunca lo hacen y, les gusta atraer las miradas curiosas y divertidas de lo demás asistentes. Ahí nadie los juzga, nadie se preocupe por quienes son y lo que hacen. 

Se atreven a encerrarse en alguna habitación vacía, no se quitan las máscaras porque es parte de la reglas y, porque resulta bastante excitante y provocador en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unen con abrazos y unos cuantos forcejeos. 

Siempre se dejan caer entre las almohadas de algún diván o cama y, entre besos y caricias, retiran cada prenda mientras sus manos vagan lentamente en el cuerpo del otro. Murmuran alguna tontería como no ser tan fáciles o, ser incapaces de enamorarse. Ser prohibidos e inalcanzables.

Ellos juran entre gemidos jamás volver a verse mientras el mas joven de ellos se encuentra reclinado en el borde del diván, con la cabeza caída hacia el frente; con las manos de su feroz león tomándolo de las caderas y jalándolo hacia atrás mientras se hunde sin reparo en su interior, llenándolo una y otra vez hasta hacerlo gritar por más. 

En algún punto de la primera noche, quedan frente a frente, el más grande sobre aquel que lo mira atentamente mientras jadea con cada movimiento de su pelvis, atándolo con las piernas tras su espalda para obligarlo a empujar un poco más. Esas delgadas y pálidas manos, que conoce a la perfección, toman su máscara y lo atraen a los labios que no puede saborear pero, sin duda, siente el familiar beso que cae en el frío metal. 

Ellos se muerden, arañan, gimen con cada choque de sus cuerpos generando placer. Ellos tiemblan y jadean cada vez que alcanzan el glorioso triunfo de lo prohibido, dejando huella sobre sus cuerpos con marcas de dientes, saliva, sudor y la esencia inigualable de ambos combinándose.

Ellos ríen, y uno llora, la última noche cuando se despiden sabiendo que tendrán que esperar para volver a amarse.


	7. De vinos y pociones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Afrodisíaco.  
Bottom Thor.

Loki es un experto en mil y un cosas. Es ingenioso, mentiroso, travieso. Es una caja de sorpresas que compone hechizos, maldades, sentimientos y pociones. 

Thor sabe muy bien que a la habitación de su hermano menor se debe entrar con cuidado. No debes tocar nada o puede que termines convertido en rana y, ni se te ocurra beber de las múltiples y coloridas botellas de cristal que Loki tiene en su repisa.

Pero Thor es muy ingenuo y ha olvidado que, la copa de licor no siempre contiene licor. Ha bebido por error una poción que parecía ser vino mientras se proponía a esperar a su hermano para llevarlo a entrenar. Es dulce , afrutada, ligera y, con un extraño adormecimiento que calienta sus sentidos. En menos de un minuto ya se encuentra sudando y jadeando, arrancándose la ropa como un demente pervertido, sintiendo un golpe repentino de necesidad. 

—¡Lokiii!

Grita el nombre de su hermano como desesperado, sabiendo que es el culpable de la estimulante bebida que él tomó sin permiso. Pero su pequeño hermano no se encuentra ni cerca de enterarse de lo que en su habitación sucede, el muy travieso está en la biblioteca y Thor tiene que aguantarse sus ganas de querer golpearlo, más cuando una parte de su cuerpo está completamente excitada.

Thor sabe que seguramente hay un remedio entre tantas y tantas botellas pero, también sabe que sería una locura arriesgarse a beber otra cosa si ya con un "simple vino" se está volviendo loco.

No le queda más que arrastrarse por la felpuda alfombra esmeralda hasta la cama de Loki. Ahí se tumba boca arriba bufando como animal, parpadeando y mordiéndose la palma de la mano derecha como si eso le fuera a dar consuelo o, una solución; pero sabe que sólo hay un alivio a todo el alboroto que recorre su cuerpo. Después de todo ya está desnudo.

Como si de un adolescente se tratara (y realmente lo es), se avergüenza por tocarse a si mismo, más cuando con su mano izquierda está pellizcando uno de sus pezones trayéndole un alivio no tan satisfactorio. Lentamente se atreve a acariciar su pecho hasta su abdomen con la mano derecha que ha dejado de morder, baja un poco más y toma su miembro sabiendo que es el único que lo liberará de tan inquietante sensación. 

Su sangre parece arder y su corazón late como el de una liebre salvaje huyendo de su depredador. Normalmente hace ese tipo de cosas pero en su habitación, no ahí donde todo está impregnado con el aroma de su hermano. Oh sí, su olfato se ha sensibilizado y el particular perfume de su hermano lo está encendiendo más que la porquería que tomó o; quizás sea un efecto, un efecto bastante loco porque empieza a imaginar a Loki entre sus piernas, con la cara sonrojada y las pupilas dilatas, con la mitad de su miembro en su boca, con la saliva escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios enrojecidos mientras lame y saborea todo lo que en su pequeña boca puede entrar mientras una de sus manos se encarga de bombearlo y masajearlo.

Thor intenta alejar el vulgar pensamiento pero es imposible, el movimiento de su mano de arriba a abajo se ha vuelto más rápido y ha incrementado la loca fantasía. Él se gira en la cama y queda boca abajo, entierra su cabeza en una almohada e inhala el dulce aroma que emana de ella. Ahora Loki está tras de él, mordiendo uno de sus glúteos y obligándolo a elevar las caderas. Ahora el mismo Thor se da una nalgada y deja ahí la mano que no está ocupada en su miembro. Aprieta suavemente su carne y se atreve a guiar uno de sus dedos al anillo de músculos que palpita como si ya estuviera listo para recibir. Una completa locura. Thor imagina a Loki acomodándose tras de él, incluso siente la punta de su miembro presionarse contra su virginidad, lo siente entrar profundamente y, como si eso hubiese sido la clave de todo, Thor termina eyaculando sobre las sábanas de Loki. Tiembla y sus músculos se tensan cuando el orgasmo lo recorre de pies a cabeza. Gime y muerde la almohada que terminó siendo su soporte, gruñe y araña cual bestia que aún no está liberada. 

Thor aún siente el picor del orgasmo combinándose con la sensación ardiente que no lo ha abandonado por completo. Él maldice y se pregunta ¿por qué rayos su hermano tiene una sustancia tan, tan... tan imprudente entre sus cosas? Pero no tiene tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando, el golpe de la puerta azotándose con fuerza lo deja sin aliento.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?

Alcanza a escuchar antes de lanzarse al suelo avergonzado de manchar las sábanas del que seguramente lo mira con asco pero, no muy en el fondo de él, añora excitado a que la delirante fantasía se haga realidad. Ahora tiene a Loki para por fin obtener el remedio.


	8. Proferir de los murmullos de Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Juego de mascota.  
Ligero BDSM

Hablemos de Loki, el príncipe jötun de Asgard, ahora consorte del Rey. No hablemos de los miles de trucos que usó para enamorar a su propio "hermano", incluso fingiendo su muerte; pero sí hay que mencionar las formas en que sigue seduciéndolo. De su forma de hacer propuestas indecorosas y de aceptar con una sonrisa traviesa un juego sexual y, luego, negarse con el ceño fruncido cuando se da cuenta que él será el que se tenga que humillar. Hablemos del puchero que hace segundos después y de los refunfuños resignados cuando finalmente acepta porque, en el fondo, quiere hacerlo.

Hablemos de Thor. Del nuevo Padre de Todos al que le gusta hacer travesuras con su hermano menor, al que le encanta ser mangoneado y al que le fascina escuchar los rumores, nada discretos, de lo que se habla de su retorcida relación. De Thor y la mirada brillante y posesiva que le dedica a Loki mientras este se desnuda dándole la espalda para que así, Thor pueda saborearlo con más ganas. Hablemos de sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que la saliva se le escape cuando Loki ya está completamente desnudo, sentado de rodillas con sus manos sobre sus muslos como una pequeña criatura obediente; algo que Loki no es.

Sigamos su juego hasta el collar de cuero negro con picos metálicos que se ajusta a la perfección al cuello de Loki cuando Thor lo cierra bajo su nuca y; de los grilletes con cadenas, que se conectan con los tobillos y muñecas, con los que Thor ha adornado a su hermano.

Escuchemos la primera orden con el golpe de un látigo contra la propia palma de Thor, cuando Loki se niega a arrastrarse por la alfombra como si fuese un animal cualquiera. Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque el segundo golpe cae en su espalda y lo incita a andar sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras mira hacia abajo y contiene un gemido, bastante excitado, para no alentar más a Thor. Mirar como se arrastra hasta el otro lado de la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta y girando para ver a Thor sentado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas y el látigo descansando en ellas. 

No pierdas la atención en la manera en que el juego cambia a una burla cuando Thor frota sus dedos y llama a Loki como si fuera un perro y este obedece y llega a detenerse entre las piernas de Thor y Thor, lo recibe con una caricia en el cabello para después tomar su rostro con ambas manos y guiar su cabeza a su entrepierna. Una vez más, Loki obedece y lame sobre la ropa el ya despierto miembro de su hermano, lo siente contra su lengua tan duro y grueso como normalmente lo es; baja el cierre con sus dientes y usa una mano para sacarlo de entre la ropa y así poder degustarlo con libertad, lamiendo la punta y bajando hasta donde la ropa estorbosa le permite, engulléndolo como si de una paleta se tratara, disfrutando del sabor que se libera precariamente en gotas espesas y deliciosas.

Hablemos de la forma en que Thor entierra sus dedos con fuerza en el cabello de Loki y empuja su cabeza contra su pelvis para que tome todo de él y, él pueda escuchar los magníficos jadeos y ahogos de su hermano con todo su miembro pesando en su lengua y golpeando su garganta, generando saliva que escapa y se combina con los primeros derrames de Thor en la boca de Loki. Porque a Thor le gusta ser dominante y le encanta ver el pálido rostro de Loki enrojecer mientras, sus ojos se dilatan y brillan por las lágrimas acumuladas que se forman en su frustración por respirar. 

Escucha cada jadeo de Loki cuando es soltado e inhala por aire mientras Thor lo empuja al suelo con una patada en el trasero, se agacha y acomoda sobre él para girarlo y ponerlo boca abajo, tomando sus caderas y manteniéndolo firme mientras se abre paso con su miembro en el apretado agujero de quien grita y se retuerce contra la alfombra mientras es penetrado de una sola vez.

Thor a veces es cruel y, aunque Loki nunca lo diga, le fascina por la simple razón de que, unos segundos después, Thor se arrepiente y planta un beso en su espalda, lo llena de caricias lentas, suaves y cosquilludas y, suelta un "Te amo" antes de descomponer a Loki en gemidos e inestabilidad cuando empuja una y otra vez contra sus glúteos; llenándolo y abandonándolo para volverlo a tomar hasta el fondo, haciéndolo gritar, arañar y pedir por más cuando logra formar palabras; para que todo termine en la espesa semilla de Thor inundando a Loki y, la suya, esparcida en el suelo, manchando la alfombra y su abdomen. Con uno tensando sus músculos y apretando su agarre y, el otro descomponiéndose en temblores y en una sonrisa retorcida y delirante cuando a ambos los alcanza el orgasmo de un juego.

Y hablemos de que el amor de Loki no cambiará nunca aunque Thor lo amarre con cadenas, le meta una pelota de goma en la boca, lo humille y le diga que es su mascota; lo tome y lo lleve, una y mil veces, a placeres inigualables y carnales. Y, de que el amor y dominio de Thor tampoco cambiará aunque Loki amenace con matarlo porque sabe que, al final, su querido hermano menor va a aceptar la forma en que su amor se distorsiona en formas perversas y locas.


	9. Reflejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: sexo frente al espejo.

Su vida es muy diferente a como pensó que sería. Parado frente a un espejo y completamente desnudo, se ha dado cuenta que no es ni una pizca de lo que imaginó. Con Thor detrás de él acariciando su cuerpo, enterrando sus dientes en su hombro derecho, atrayéndolo hacia atrás con ambas manos fijas en sus caderas. Bueno, eso sí lo había esperado.

Era tan sencillo el plan. Él, un ser sin verdadera identidad, buscaba un lugar a donde pertenecer para tener todo aquello que se le había negado. Ahí entraba su más grande ambición, el príncipe dorado ascendiendo al trono. Y no fue tan difícil acercársele, bastó una sonrisa inocente, una mirada tímida, un poco de picardía y mucho coqueteo para tenerlo a sus pies, babeando por sus encantos. 

Claro, no podía esperar ser consorte del nuevo Rey y, mucho menos ser su "Reina". Pero esperaba un poco de poder y reconocimiento, colarse entre los nobles y volverse uno de ellos; el único reconocimiento que tiene es el de la hermosa joya esmeralda que calienta las noches del Rey. Parte de una colección privada del Padre de Todo, su favorito a decir verdad, pero nada más eso. Una bonita cosa a la cual mancillar.

Quizás no necesita mas, más que las manos de Thor vagando libremente por su cuerpo, pinchando sus pezones y sorprendiéndolo al tomar su miembro, masajeándolo hasta hacerlo jadear y cerrar los ojos. Y en ese breve instante en que gira un poco la cabeza en busca de los labios de su amante, se da cuenta que sólo pertenece como cualquier otra cosa en aquella habitación. 

Nunca obtiene lo que quiere pues el beso que buscaba es interrumpido por la mano de Thor en su barbilla y el susurro de su voz ronca haciéndolo temblar. Sólo ha dicho "mírate" y Loki lo hace porque es incapaz de desobedecer cuando Thor está detrás de él o, sobre él. 

En su reflejo puede ver cada marca de Thor en su piel, pequeños moretones en sus muslos y caderas causados por sus agarres, mordidas y sugilaciones en su abdomen, pecho y cuello creados por la boca de quien lo empuja hacia adelante hasta topar sus palmas con el frío cristal. Y puede ver a Thor, tan imponente como siempre, mordisqueando su cuello y fijando su mirada ardiente en el espejo; sonriendo cuando lleva ambas manos a sus glúteos, apretándolos y abriéndose camino para entrar y empujar. 

"Mírate". Repite Thor cuando Loki se estremece y cierra, por unos segundos, los ojos. "Eres hermoso y eres mío". Y Loki no puede ver otra cosa más que el reflejo de los brillantes ojos turquesa que guardan la furia del relámpago. Que le recuerdan, una y otra vez, que él eligió esto. Fue Loki el que entregó su cuerpo.

Es una suerte que el espejo esté empotrado en una pared. Con el primer empuje de Thor, hubiese caído para hacerse añicos; por un momento mientras observa a su amante asir su cuerpo y tomarlo como una bestia, se siente como un espejo que se va a quebrar con las embestidas de Thor. Pero Loki no es un espejo y nunca se romperá, porque ha aprendido a disfrutar y a ser de alguien más. 

Loki puede verlo en el espejo, su ambición a cambiado. Se lo muestran sus caderas uniéndose al ritmo salvaje de Thor, se lo dicen sus manos intentando aferrarse a la superficie que se ha humedeciendo con su sudor; se lo grita su cuerpo entero cuando se estremece, gime y se retuerce bajo el peso de Thor tras de él empujando una última vez hasta llenarlo e inundarlo con el calor de su espesa liberación.

Para Loki es más fácil opacar el espejo con el vaho de su aliento hecho gemidos y mancharlo con los restos de su orgasmo que, regresar a la vida miserable que tenía. De todos modos, ya no puede regresar.


	10. Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Mordaza.  
Intersex Loki/ Jötun Loki

La seda azul que sella su boca es más oscura que su tono de piel. Aprieta contra sus labios y se anuda tras su cabeza, atrapando bajo del nudo su larga trenza desaliñada y negra.

Por alguna extraña razón, le han bañado con perfumes hostigosos y le han puesto unas extrañas pulseras de oro en las muñecas y tobillos. No lleva nada bajo la larga falda verde traslúcido, que le han puesto antes de arrojarlo a la enorme habitación dorada en la que ahora espera en silencio. 

Hay algo invisible reteniendo sus movimientos, no puede ni levantar las manos para quitarse la mordaza que le han puesto, no hay forma de que se pueda poner de pie y salir de la cama, cubierta de pieles, en la que lo han dejado sentado en el centro. Parece ser una ofrenda, un premio de guerra, una compensación por las pérdidas.

Sus ojos rojos, que no muestran miedo, están fijos en el par de puertas del lugar. No mira a otros lados porque sabe que alguien va a entrar. Espera a que alguien entre ya.

Ese par no se abre en ningún momento de la calurosa noche pero, tras de él, se escuchan pasos aproximarse y, de un arco cubierto por cortinas rojas, emerge el hombre por el cual está ahí.

No lleva más que un pantalón holgado puesto, sus pies van descalzos y su torso está descubierto; lleva el cabello rubio recogido en una media coleta y suelto sobre sus hombros, con pequeñas gotas goteando de las puntas y mojando su piel bronceada.

Es todo lo que Loki imaginó que sería. Tan Grande y estoico, tan maravillosamente radiante como un sol, tan dotado de músculos como ningún otro guerrero. Es todo lo que Loki escuchó y mucho más, es cada sueño suyo hecho realidad al ver al asesino de Gigantes frente a él; acercándose lentamente, inclinándose sobre él, dudando antes de tocarlo con una mano cerca de su rostro.

Oh, como quisiera Loki decirle que ha soñado con esto más de la mitad de su vida. El príncipe de Asgard rescatándolo de su helada vida, llevándolo consigo al Reino Dorado, haciéndolo suyo y siendo suyo para toda la vida. No fue igual, pero eso no importa. Ya no está en el castillo de hielo que era más una presión que un hogar. Sus palabras han sido amortiguadas porque alguien interpretó que eran amenazas y no, su agradecimiento por haber sido "rescatado".

Sólo espera impacientemente con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y la mirada carmesí brillando alegremente, a que el toque de Thor llegue.

Es cálido, así como en sus sueños más íntimos, es real y siente que se derrite bajo de él. ¿Cómo pudo haber esperado tanto? Debió huir tras de él en el primer momento en que su corazón saltó con su nombre. 

Quiere decirle a Thor lo mucho que ha soñado con él, lo mucho que desea que lo tome y lo destruya si quiere; debe de entender la sugerencia cuando va acostándose lentamente en la cama mientras separa las piernas y remueve la falda torpemente para enseñarle a Thor, lo que nadie nunca ha tocado. 

Es tan puro como la nieve de la primera nevada, revelando con temblores que tiene un poco de miedo y vergüenza pero que está dispuesto a entregarse si lo acepta.

Cuando su amado príncipe soñado toma la suficiente confianza como para acariciarlo, gime suavemente bajo la mordaza, cierra los ojos para contener la emoción que le provocan los dedos de Thor deslizándose por sus piernas y Loki se enternece con el hecho de que, el guerrero más despiadado de los nueve reinos, va lentamente subiendo sus caricias hasta detenerse en la parte más delicada que Loki tiene.

Sus ojos se han abierto para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de Thor, con la mirada atenta en su entrepierna mientras sus dedos tocan vacilantes la delgada hendidura que hay entre sus piernas. Loki respira profundamente, él más que nadie sabe que es un fenómeno; no sólo es un "Gigante" enano. Es una criatura incompleta, ni hombre ni mujer, no hay clasificación para él. 

Y el hecho de ser tan extraño ha detenido a Thor y Loki sólo quiere gritarle que no se detenga, que no es tan raro como parece. No le queda más que rodar sus caderas para sentir el roce de los dedos de Thor; así y sólo así, logra encender algo en el príncipe que ahora lo mira a los ojos, quizás a los labios. Con un segundo movimiento consigue que este reaccione y mueva por cuenta propia su mano, separando sus delicados pliegues lentamente, deslizando un dedo en el medio y capturando la humedad que ha generado la emoción.

Es sorprendentemente gentil una vez que Thor ya ha dejado sus dudas atrás, yendo con cada toque despacio, intercalando un dedo o dos, rodando en la parte donde Loki se estremece más. 

Loki pensó que sería brutal pero, esto, esto resulta ser encantador. 

Thor deja un momento la cálida hendidura de Loki para tomar suavemente su miembro, es igual de sensible y Loki jura que siente el doble o puede ser la sensación de ambos toques combinándose. Thor da un par de agitaciones y luego regresa al lugar que, por mucho, es más interesante; no lo piensa y hunde en Loki dos de sus dedos haciéndolo jadear y tensarse, enterrar sus tobillos en la cama y arañar las pieles desordenadas. 

Ha sido invasor y doloroso pero Loki sabe que puede soportarlo, más cuando los dedos de Thor se retuercen dentro suyo, acarician su interior y provocan un escalofrío que lo llena de placer. Su dulce guerrero continúa y Loki tiene la necesidad de mas, a pesar de no saber exactamente qué mas va a obtener. 

Loki quiere, y quiere a Thor y, como si eso rompiera las ataduras invisibles, sus manos se mueven al pantalón de Thor, para acariciar por encima de él y palpar nerviosamente la dureza del Dios que siempre ha anhelado. 

Es una locura liberarlo, pero lo hace mientras se agita nervioso y trata de él mismo llevarlo a su interior. Su amado ríe ante sus ansias y toma sus manos para besarlas y, luego, dejarlas caer en la cama. Thor es el que se encarga de alinearse, con una mano sosteniendo su miembro y, la otra, acariciando en la mejilla a su dulce premio. Va lento, lo más que puede, observando como Loki se tensa bajo de él y contiene la respiración cuando ya una parte de él está empujando para abrirlo.

Es la ruptura más dolorosa en su vida, una invasión que lo hace querer retirarse y, al mismo tiempo, quedarse. Tener mas y mas y mas hasta que Thor está completamente dentro de suyo, llenando el estrecho rincón que Loki siempre quiso regalarle. Duele y no dejará de doler pero ama y disfruta ese dolor porque indica que está en los brazos correctos, bajo el hombre que siempre deseó. 

Hay lágrimas en sus ojos rojos, bajo la mordaza se oculta su sonrisa; con sus manos en los hombros de Thor, exige que su noche nunca acabe. Que no sea un sueño, por favor. Que esos labios que marcan su cuello, siempre lo adoren; que esas manos que lo toman firmemente de la cintura, nunca lo suelten; que esos ojos que brillan intensamente sobre los suyos, nunca dejen de mirarlo. Que dure para siempre, que su vida termine en él y vuelva a empezar.

Que el relámpago que libera a Thor, ruja una y otra vez para Loki y sólo para Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por leer esta pequeña colección que hice para el Kinktober de este año. Espero que les hayan gustado, tanto como a mí escribirlos.


End file.
